Some image-capturing devices, such as scanners, are configured to scan opaque media and at least partially transparent media, such as transparencies, photo-negatives, slides, etc. Typically, the transparent media is scanned with visible light from a visible-light source, such as a cold cathode lamp. The visible light passes through the transparent media and is projected onto a sensor, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor, that converts the visible light into an image signal that contains image data corresponding to images on the transparent media. Data corresponding to unwanted artifacts, such as scratches, dust, and/or other defects, that may be on the transparent media are also contained in the image signal and can degrade the images produced from the image signal. Therefore, a separate scan of the transparent media is typically performed using infrared radiation from a separate infrared radiation source, such as a bank of infrared light-emitting diodes, to produce an artifact signal that contains data corresponding to the artifacts. The artifact signal can be used in conjunction with the image signal to remove the artifacts from the image signal. However, a separate infrared radiation source, especially a bank of infrared light-emitting diodes, can be expensive and can significantly impact the cost of the scanner.